One of the easiest ways to protect an edible item, such as a cake, pie, or brownie, is to cover the edible item in the pan or container the edible item was made in with plastic wrap or aluminum foil. However, some edible items also contain toppings, icing, frosting, cream, or similar type of feature that can be damaged, destroyed or altered if the feature comes into contact with the plastic wrap or aluminum foil. Because of this, large hard covers are frequently used to protect the features on the edible item. However, hard covers can be cumbersome and undesirable because hard covers require a set amount of space that cannot be adjusted depending on the size of the edible item that is contained within the hard cover. As a result, hard covers frequently take up more space than what is actually necessary to adequately protect the features of the edible item. This can present a problem when the edible item must be stored within a refrigerator or when the hard cover is not in use.